Under the Milky Way
by Singer1108
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are out star gazing when they suddenly see a shooting star. When rukia becomes excited and tries to make a wish with Ichigo, he refuses. What could be his reasoning behind it? Ichiruki.


"Alright, so, tell me again. It takes the sun _how_ long to revolve around the galaxy?"

"About 225 million years. Just to go around one time."

"Wow…"

"Long time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said. "That's incredible."

"Take a look over there. You see that cluster of stars?' That's Ursa Minor, or the Little Dipper. See how it kinda looks like a cooking pot?"

"Yeah, I see it." Rukia said. "What's that big one over there?"

"That's Ursa Major, or the Big Dipper."

"There's a big dipper?"

"Yep."

"Weird…" she said.

"That pattern over there is Capricornus, your zodiac symbol."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See, it's supposed to represent the form of a ram, but to me, it just looks like a lop-sided triangle."

Rukia tried to hold back a giggle, causing Ichigo to smile slightly.

"My zodiac symbol isn't any better. See that one over there? The symbol for Cancer is supposed to be a lobster of some sort, but it just looks like an upside down Y."

Rukia let her laughter explode as Ichigo's smile grew wider.

"How do you know so much about the stars?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo paused before speaking. "I spent a lot of time up here after my mom died just staring at the stars. I began to learn where certain constellations were and did some research every now and again. I can't really explain it, but coming up here always seemed to make me forget about my troubles. It reminded me that I still had to move forward, because even though I felt like my life was at a stand still, the world was still rotating."

The two sat in silence gazing dreamily at the glistening night sky. Ichigo looked over at Rukia, her eyes sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight, and smiled.

"Tonight's the night," he thought. "Tonight's the night I tell her."

Suddenly, the city was illuminated with a bright stream of light as a star flew quickly through the sky.

"Ichigo, look! A shooting star! Quick! Make a wish!"

"No, that's alright, you go ahead."

Rukia stared at him quizzically, her eyebrows rose in utter confusion.

"You aren't going to wish for something?"

"Nope,"

"Why not? Oh wait, I get it, you're not superstitious, are you?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I have nothing to wish for."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have everything I could have ever wanted. I have a family who loves me, friends who care about me, and this incredible power to keep them all safe and protected from harm."

"I see," she replied. "But isn't there anything you want? Anything at all? There isn't that one thing that you wish you could have?"

"I already have it."

"You do?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "And I don't know what I would do without it."

"Ichigo, you aren't making any sense."

"Do I have to?"

"Well, yeah. You can't just keep talking in riddles."

"Let's just say that if it weren't for this one thing, I'd be completely miserable." He laughed.

"I'm still not following you," Rukia said with frustration.

"I didn't expect you to," Ichigo teased

"Why won't you just tell me what it is?"

"It's more fun watching you struggle."

"Ichigo!"

"Come on, Rukia, think about it! If it wasn't for this one thing…this one person…I would never have gained the desires of my heart."

"One person? Ichigo, you don't mean-"

"And if I did?"

"I'd say you're crazy," she said.

"Why's that?" he said, taken aback.

"Just…because you are."

"That's not a very good reason," he prodded.

"Shut up," she said, her face flushed red.

"Rukia, if it wasn't for you, I never would have been able to protect everyone I care about. I never would have been able to protect you. I will always be grateful for the power and strength you've given me. He said, looping his fingers through hers.

"Thank you, Rukia. For everything." He said, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Y-you're welcome." She said, her face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"I just wanted you to know that," he said, smiling sweetly at her shyness.

"Ichigo," she said softly to him. "Do you wanna know what I wished for?"

"Only if you wanna tell me," he said to her.

"I wished for you." She said, her face turning an even deeper red.

"Me, huh?"

"I just…wanted you to know that." She said, clutching Ichigo's hand a little tighter.

Ichigo grinned as he pulled her closer to him. "You've always had me, Rukia. And you always will."


End file.
